te amo hermano, no en serio TE AMO
by Ikiro Zuyiname
Summary: no puedo soportarlo mas, prefiero morir pero se que eso te aria sufrir... ¿como pude?, ¿como pude enamorarme de ti? yaoi
1. a ti

Bueno, primero lamento tardarme en subir algo es solo que debo estudiar para mis últimos y más importantes exámenes, pero les prometo que en diciembre le daré todo mi tiempo a ustedes, ¿creerían que tengo una historia de Halloween y en octubre no la subí? Lose, horrible, bueno pero sin más aquí está mi historia

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¨Te amo hermano, no en serio, TE AMO¨

(AtsuyaxFubuki)

Atsuya POV…

Hay dolores que se curan con los amigo y tristezas que se van con la familia pero, ¿y si es precisamente eso lo que ocasiona el dolor y la tristeza? Verán…

Mi nombre es Atsuya Fubuki, soy el hermano gemelo de Shiro Fubuki, bueno, podría decirse que somos gemelos, pero en nuestra pequeña familia se esconde un gran secreto formado por un estúpido error, ese no es el punto, no todavía, el punto es que si hace 26 años ese pequeño error no se hubiese cometido, yo horita no estaría rodeado de frustración, depresión, ira incontrolable, tristeza y todo eso que me está carcomiendo por dentro.

Fin Atsuya POV…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

lamento que sea tan corto pero es segundo capítulo lo subiré lo prometo….denme tres días, lo juro lo termino en TRES días

ps: gracias a Gazuki-kun por pedirme que lo escribiera


	2. por años

**Bueno… me tarde más de lo de (4 días -.-') pero al fin acabe agradezco por los reviews del primer capítulo y con anterioridad los de este… hoy no tuve un muy buen día, pero espero no decepcionarlas con mi historia**

**Aclaraciones: **

-_Narración en _primera_ persona (Atsuya y Shiro)_

-()Sonido ()

- *pensamiento*

… **sin más, un verso y luego la conti… disfrútenla**

''_una palabra ofensiva duele más, que el filo de una imponente espada_''

**Ikiro Zuyiname**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

5 años…

-hauch- se quejó un pequeño peli-plata por el dolor en su rodilla, se había caído mientras corría

-Shiro ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto muy asustado pequeño, parecido al primero solo que este tenía el cabello de un pálido rosa-¿Por qué lloras?-

-mi, mi rodilla- encerrando el pequeño raspón con sus manos de tal manera que su hermano menor pudiese verla

-ya veo, ¡pero se cómo arreglarlo!- dijo seguro mientras se arrodillaba en frente del pequeño sollozante y tomaba la rodilla lastimada con sumo cuidado. Acerco su rostro a esta y le dio un ligero beso, un pequeño y casto beso de niños a la mal herida rodillita-con esto te sentirás mejor- afirmo mientras el mayor se secaba adorablemente sus lagrimas

-gra-gracias hermano- dijo sonriente

-de nada Shiro- ayudo a levantar al lastimado para luego obsequiarle otro beso, pero esta vez en la frente, sorprendiéndolo un poco-¡vamos a jugar!-

_En ese entonces pensaba que solo eran cosas de niños, que equivocado estaba, pero tenía 5 años, a esa edad no se piensa, solo se hace, siempre creí que lo que hacía era por simple afecto de hermanos, aprecio y admiración, pero con el tiempo eso fue cambiando, distorsionándose hasta el punto en el que me encontraba en un gran agujero, que no tenia salida…_

10 años…

-no me gusta, es aburrido mejor juguemos videojuegos- pedía un muy aburrido peli-rosa revolviendo su cabello con fuerza para no quedarse dormido

-Atsuya- lo nombro resignado su hermano-las matemáticas no son aburridas, es cuestión de esforzarse- miro extrañado a su hermano -¿Atsuya?- quien yacía dormido con una extraña burbujita en su nariz, el mayor, con una gran vena en su cabeza y con la poca paciencia que le quedaba se acercó a su hermano y lo pico con el dedo un par de veces-¡ATSUYA!- grito furico el peli-plata-NO ME IGNORES-

-AAHH- el menor se despertó de golpe y al levantarse choco su pie contra algo en el suelo y resbalo llevándose a su hermano consigo al piso, quedando uno sobre el otro-l-lo ciento- se disculpó el menor quien estaba arriba, avergonzado y sonrrojado

-no importa, ¡pero levántate que estas pesado!-

_Cada rose, cada contacto, todo hacía que me sonrojara, no entendía porque pero si jugaba con otros niños me molestaba sobremanera, esperaba que solo fuese un loco sobreprotector, quien diría que a mis 10 años sentiría celos… pero no fue a esa edad que me di cuenta…_

14 años…

Un chico peli-rosa se encontraba caminando hacia los vestidores del club de soccer para cambiarse, pero un ruido irreconocible hiso que se detuviera

-Shiro… tú me gustas- los ojos se le abrieron al punto en el que podrían salirse, esa voz la reconocía perfectamente pero… ¿Qué dijo?-tu- continuo-¿quieres ser mi novio?- el peli-rosa se asomó ligeramente para corroborar sus sospechas y efectivamente, Shuya Goenji era quien hablaba, la sangre comenzó a hervirle *¿Cómo te atreves, Shiro jamás te correspondería?* pensó, giro su vista para observar a un ruborizado peli-plata jugando con sus dedos de manera nerviosa… eso solo podía significar una cosa, el menor de los Fubuki lo sabía, sus ojos se cristalizaron de inmediato *no Shiro, di que no, di que no*

-yo- comenzó el peli-plata-a mí, me encantaría-

.

.

.

CRASH

.

.

.algo dentro de peli-rosa se quebró… su corazón estaba destrozado, no quería seguir viendo pero no pudo evitarlo, sus pies no respondían, y allí fue cuando lo vio, el asqueroso Shuya Goenji tocando con sus sucias manos la cintura del peli-plata y uniendo esos repulsivos labios con los cálidos y probablemente suaves de su hermano, no lo soporto más y salió corriendo, como si su vida dependiera de ello…

_Allí fue cuando lo entendí, bueno, no al principio, no sabía porque me sentía de ese modo, me preguntaba si era posible que me gustara Shiro, no tenia sentido, todavía y después de todo eso me sigue pareciendo algo totalmente descabellado ¿enamorado de mi propio hermano? Y de paso celoso de Shuya Goenji, me sentía horrible, me di asco a mí mismo y no solo por el hecho de que me gustara un chico, sino que para completar era MI HERMANO, pero como les dije lo comprendí, al menos la parte de los celos, lo demás fue tornándose más claro con el tiempo…_

16 años…

El chico de cabellos rosa se encontraba acostado en su cama, intentando dormir sin conseguirlo, y no era por el hecho de que en su reloj indicaran las 2 de la tarde, sino que toda esa disputa mental que tenía en su cabeza desde ya hace varios años no le permitía dormir o concentrarse

-¡¿COMO RAYOS QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE?-grito furico el señor Fubuki desde la sala principal, tan fuerte que se escuchaba por toda la casa, alterando al menor-¡de esta forma me entero! ¿Y A LOS 16 AÑOS?- se quejaba entre horrorizado y colérico, el sr. Fubuki siendo un hombre tan afable y amable, pocas veces se le ha visto en una posición tan a la defensiva y descontrolada, algo grave debió de haber pasado. El delantero de hielo decidió salir de su habitación y dirigirse sigilosamente a las escaleras, agachándose de forma que pudiese observar pero no ser observado

-amor, por favor…-

-¿amor? ¿me estas llamando amor?- pregunto cortante a su mujer *papa nunca ha tratado así a mama ¿Qué rayos pasa?*-¿Cómo TE ATREVEZ A LLAMARME AMOR? ¿CON QUE CARA? ¿Cuándo PLANEAVAS DECIRME QUE MIENTRAS TUVIMOS NUESTRA LUNA DE MIEL TU TE RREVOLCABAS CON OTRO?-

-yo no…-

-¡CARAJO MIRA LA PRUEBAS!- ordeno el hombre arrojando unos papeles a la sollozante mujer-¡mira eso y dime que ese es mi hijo y tiene mi ADN!-los ojos del peli-rosa se abrieron de impresión-¡puede que sean gemelos pero Shiro no tiene mi sangre!- y allí estaba la dolorosa verdad que por fin salió a luz, no estaba enfermo, pero de cualquier modo no era una muy buena noticia-¿Cómo pudiste?-pregunto el sr. Fubuki ya más calmado sin poder mirar el rostro de la mujer, quien estaba en el suelo, al menor no le gusto ver a su madre así, pero sabía que su padre no sería capaz de golpearla, a pesar de todo él la quería

-lo lamento- dijo al fin la mujer luego de unos segundos, con un casi indetectable hilo de voz, se secó u poco las lágrimas y se levantó con lentitud

-quiero el divorcio- pidió el hombre, la Sra. Fubuki solo agacho su cabeza

-lo… lo entiendo-

_Yo he tenido días extraños pero ese… fue el que se ganó el primer lugar, mis padres se divorciaron un mes después y nadie le dijo ni a mí ni a Shiro, aunque yo ya lo sabía, de cualquier modo no tuve nunca el valor para decírselo, a pesar de todo él era feliz, no quería quitarle esa poca felicidad que le quedaba, desgraciada mente y muy inconscientemente…el me la quito a mi…_

20 años…

-´´cumple años, cumple años, cumple años feliz´´-cantaban todo alrededor de los cumpleañeros, en un pequeño departamento que le pertenecía a ambos

-pide un deseo Shiro- dijo el peli-rosa a su hermano, este muy sonriente negó con la cabeza

-yo ya tengo todo lo que podría desear, tú pide algo-

-deseo…-susurro el peli-rosa para luego soplar las velas

-¿Qué deseaste?- pregunto el mayor

-si te lo digo no se cumplirá- ambos rieron. Luego de picar el pastel continuo la fiesta, Shiro se encontraba bailando con su aun novio Shuya Goenji, mientras Atsuya se hallaba sentado, con una bebida en la mano evitando mirar la escena

-¿te gustaría bailar?-

-Aphrodit, no gracias tal vez luego-

-de acuerdo, pero me sentare a tu lado- y a lo dicho echo, el dubio peli-largo se propuso a conversar con el menor de los Fubuki, el cual no le puso mucho interés, no es que no le agradara el oji-almendra, era uno de sus mejores amigos, sino que estaba concentrado en el espectáculo protagonizado por su hermano y su novio, frunció ligeramente el ceño

-Terumi ¿quieres bailar?- le pregunto otro oji-almendra, solo que este con el cabello azulado

-claro Kazemaru, disculpa Atsuya- y sin recibir respuesta, los chicos ya se encontraba en la pista, el peli-rosa decidió levantarse también y siendo guiado víctima de sus celos…

-disculpa Goenji pero ¿puedo bailar con mi hermano?-

-claro no hay problema, iré por algo de tomar- le guiño el ojo al peli-plata antes de irse. Colocaron un tecno muy movido animando aún más la fiesta

-¡te mueves bien Shiro!-

-¡tú no bailas mal Atsuya, por cierto debo decirte algo importante!- dijo alzando un poco la voz para ser escuchado

-¡dime!-

-¡Goenji me pidió matrimonio!- el peli-rosa no pudo escuchar

-¡¿qué?-

-¡que me voy a casar Atsuya!-

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Lamento dejarlas con la intriga (¿o no?)… pero todavía falta mucho por terminar (solo un cap -.-')… será largo eso sí que está más que seguro, gracias de nuevo por sus reviews, como lo he dicho con anterioridad… ustedes son la razón por la que escribo**

**Ps: tal vez haga un fic como la continuación de este (con un final algo diferente)…por si no les gusta como quedara mi final (de esta historia)…. Ustedes lean y luego me dice (escriben XD)**

**Gracias por leer… sayo, Ikiro fuera hahaha XD**


	3. una adios, pero podre alejarme de ti?

**Aquí estoy de nuevo! ¿Me extrañaron? Apuesto que si XD**

**¿Qué creen? Voy muy bien en clases y es por eso que no tarde en este cap hahaha**

**Ok pongámonos serias… probablemente este capítulo no sea tan largo como pensé y es posible que me quedara algo cursi y…. ah! Agradecería que no me desearan la muerte por el final hahaha**

**Quería comentarles algo: tengo aproximadamente unas 73 historia creadas (sin exagerar), 17 terminadas y como 6 redactadas y mejorada, son de parejas variadas pero todas yaoi (mi obsesión XD) y me gustaría saber cual les gustaría que subiera… o más específicamente cuales parejas, y son:**

**Endou x Kazemaru: 1 historia**

**Hiroto x Midorikawa: 2 historias**

**Tsunami x Tachimukai: 1 historia (larga)**

**Nagumo x Suzuno: 1 historia**

**Goenji x Fubuki: 1 historia (larga)**

**No olviden responder, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza…**

**Datos:**

-Atsuya y narrador-

_-Shiro-_

**Sin más, un verso y luego el cap…gocen (créanme que no sé de donde lo saque pero…)**

''_Cuando las personas se van, sufres, pero cuando sus recuerdos se quedan, la tristeza es efímera''_

**Ikiro Zuyiname**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-¡Goenji me pidió matrimonio!- el peli-rosa no pudo escuchar

-¡¿qué?-

-¡que me voy a casar Atsuya!- el nombrado dejo de hacer movimiento alguno, una vez más callo choqueado

.

.

.

**CRASH**

.

.

.

El sonido de su corazón quebrándose como el más fino cristal no se hiso esperar

-¡¿QUE ESTUPIDECES ESTAS DICIENDO?- grito con todo lo que tenía, desgraciadamente la música que inundaba el lugar se detuvo en el momento en el que el comenzó a gritar, permitiendo que todos en la fiesta escucharan con atención. No sabía qué hacer, estaba sintiéndose el ser más estúpido del universo ¿habrá algo más grande?

-¿Atsuya estas bien?- pregunto preocupado su hermano-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-…yo…-

El resto de la velada fue muy incómoda… al menos para mí, tuve que sacar de no sé dónde una buena excusa por mi extraño comportamiento, alegue que ´solo tienes 20 años, como vas a pensar en casarte tan joven´´ y eso me saco de líos, recibiendo como respuesta un ´´no te preocupes, será dentro de 2 años´´ por parte de Shiro. Sentía que el oyo en el que me encontraba se hacía más y más grande cuando mi hermano me pidió que fuera su padrino… yo accedí por instinto, quería verlo feliz, creo que el dicho es ''siempre la madrina, nunca la novia'' como sea creo que eso aplica, Shiro se casara con el amor de su vida y yo al fin cumpliré mi deceso, pero aun quedare encerrado, cayendo y hundiéndome aún más en ese pozo sin fondo ni salida, solo con la esperanza de que, aunque no estemos juntos, el siempre estará allí para mi…

22 años…

-¡Atsuya, la limosina espera!-hoy es el gran día, ese era Aphrodit, olvide decirles algo, ¿Qué creen? Ese lindo Dios estaba enamorado de mí y yo jamás le preste atención, supongo que es mejor así, yo jamás lo podría hacerlo feliz, nunca lo hubiese visto con los ojos con los que veo a…Shiro

En la limosina-antes de llegar deben firmar y escribir una dedicatoria en el libro de bodas-decía mientras de una bolsa sacaba un reluciente y bien adornado libro con la portada blanca que decía en letras doradas ''recuerdos de mi boda'' sobre una rosa sin espinas que recorría todo el lomo. Yo fui el último en tomarlo y escribir, como ya habíamos llegado decidí hacerlo antes de la ceremonia, la iglesia era una de las pocas que casaba a parejas hombres así que era modesta, pero no por eso fea, el decorador que se encargó de organizar la boda era enserio bueno, ramos de claveles y orquídeas blancas mescladas con rosas azules rodeaban todo el lugar, superpuestas por fondos de telas de seda en colores blancos y dorados, en serio hermoso, pero no pude disfrutarlo, en el momento en el que el padre comenzó con su ''queridos hermanos…'' una opresión en mi pecho me hacía difícil el poder respirar, mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir y no podía evitarlas por más tiempo, camine con lentitud para que no se dieran cuenta de que me alejaba,

-Aphrodit, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-

-claro ¿Qué tienes? ¿Atsuya que pasa?-

Me acerque a la entrada de la iglesia para verlo una vez, una última vez…

-¿y tu Shiro Fubuki, aceptas a Shuya Goenji para amarlo, respetarlo y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?- _lo busque entre todos esos rostros que nos acompañaban en ese día tan especial, lo divise en la entrada de la iglesia, me sonrió pero… estaba llorando, y no era de felicidad, parecía triste y vacío_

-¿Shiro?-

-eh? A si… acepto- _dije sonriente_

-ahora es oficial, ambos están casados, Goenji puedes besar a tu esposo-_después de ese dulce beso no pude volver a encontrarlo, le pregunte a sus amigos más cercanos y nada…_

-hoye Afuro, ¿has visto a Atsuya? –

-oh lo olvidaba, me pidió que te entregara el libro de bodas y que por favor leyeras lo que escribió…se veía algo inquieto y me preocupa, me dijo que era muy importante que tú y solo tú lo vieras, pero solo después que la recepción haya terminado- _me dijo entregándome el libro_

-gracias- _lo sonreí amigablemente y me correspondió_-sé que lo querías-

-si pero el solo me veía como su amigo- _miro de reojo a su novio_-además, Kazemaru me hace muy feliz, creo que me pedirá matrimonio muy pronto y seremos felices juntos-

-me alegro mucho por ti, estoy seguro de que así será-

_La recepción fue muy emotiva, todos tenía algo que decir, muchos discursos muy hermoso y uno que otro gracioso se vieron a conocer, menos el de mi hermano, en eso recordé aquel libro que Terumi me había entregado, me disculpe y fui al jardín que se encontraba detrás de aquel elegante lugar para leer con tranquilidad…_

A ti hermano:

''Shiro, ¿recuerdas aquel deseo que pedí hace años?...lo que en realidad e deseado es que sea feliz tu vida, y como ya se cumplió quería que lo supieras y que, no tenía el valor para decirte esto en persona…-_qué clase de broma es esta, parece más bien una carta de despedida y no una dedicatoria?_

_-_así que espero no me odies; nuestra madre engaño a papá antes de que nosotros naciéramos mesclando los ADN, Shiro tú no eres hijo de papá_…__-__¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué está diciendo eso? ¿Dónde está mi hermano? Eran las preguntas que me hacía mentalmente mientras miraba horrorizado el libro_

-tal vez sea por eso que no he podido dejar de sentir esto por ti, llámame enfermo o loco, como prefieras, pero si me iba sin decírtelo nunca te enterarías…lo sé_-¿irse?_

-apuesto que me iré antes de que digas el ''acepto'', no soy tan fuerte como para escucharte decirlo, realmente no sé cómo lo soporte todos estos años, el callarme, el parecer el hermano menor perfecto, si claro, la razón por la que actuaba de esa manera era porque me enamore perdidamente de ti_-mis manos no dejaban de temblar, amenazaban con dejar caer el libro que sujetaba, mis ojos se cristalizaron pero no estoy seguro porque ¿Qué que está hablando?_-

_ te amo hermano, no, en serio te amo_, y no solo como un familiar o mi mejor amigo, estoy locamente enamorado de ti _-¿enamorado…de mí?_

_-_es por esa razón que me voy- _¿se va? Mis lágrimas no cesaban, mi cabeza estaba dándome vueltas, mi hermano…Atsuya_

_-_me iré por un largo tiempo para alejarme de todo eso que me hace daño y me lastima, irónicamente eso es precisamente lo que necesito para sobrevivir…te necesito a ti Shiro, sé que lo hacías inconsciente mente, tu jamás harías algo adrede para lastimarme. Cuando vuelva te prometo hacerlo con alguien el cual ame y que me ame, con familia o al menos con la idea grabada en mi cabeza que lo único que puede haber entre los dos es hermandad _–no esto, esto tenía que ser una gran broma, mi hermano aparecerá en cualquier momento detrás de mí, si eso ara, nos reiremos y continuaremos con la celebración… Atsuya no pudo irse, no así, no pudo alejarse de mí_

_-_lamento mucho no haberme despedido, no quería lastimarte más de lo que lo hago ahora, también siento no llevar mi teléfono, no lo encuentro desde hace días, siento mucho no poder decirte a donde voy, sé que será lejos pero es todo, solo quiero al fin poder salir de este hoyo en el que me metí voluntariamente durante más de 17 años, estoy seguro que serás muy feliz, estas casado justo ahora con un hombre que te ama el cual tú también amas, formaras la familia que siempre quisiste y yo no me interpondré en eso, espero que me lleves en tu corazón siempre.

Te amo, Atsuya

Y aquí estoy… en un avión directo a ningún lugar en específico, con el recuerdo de su rostro y con la sencilla idea de que sé que no lo volveré a ver, ya que le prometí que volvería solo si encontraba su remplazo en mi corazón pero… todos sabemos que eso jamás pasara…solo su recuerdo, es todo lo que necesito, eso, y saber que esta con la persona que ama, y que será feliz siempre…

_Si tan solo no te hubiese ido así, tan de repente…_

_O al menos no fueses tan despistado y llevaras tu teléfono…_

_Si quiera me lo hubiese dicho antes, esto no tendría por qué acabar así…_

_También te amo hermano…_

¿Fin?

¿Continuara?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Si no lo hubiese escrito yo les aseguro que lloro… dos de mis amigas más cercanas (las únicas y no es que me moleste XD) casi lo hacen *_* quiere decir que lo logre O.O genial!**

**Anteriormente les roge para que no me maten por el final… lo sé es deprimente pero bue… que se hace, no es mi culpa que mi cabeza sea tan retorcida para solo crear sufrimiento en los personaje…o…esperen, si, si lo es XD**

**Como les comentaba, tal vez, es posible, no sé, tenga una continuación un poco más alegre, pero por supuesto eso es decisión de ustedes mis queridas yaomaniaticas (las adoro) hahaha**

**Merezco reviews?**

**Oh! Y no se olviden de mis preguntitas inocentes XD**

**Cual les gustaría que subiera… o más específicamente cuales parejas, y son:**

**Endou x Kazemaru: 1 historia**

**Hiroto x Midorikawa: 2 historias**

**Tsunami x Tachimukai: 1 historia (larga)**

**Nagumo x Suzuno: 1 historia**

**Goenji x Fubuki: 1 historia (larga)**

**Gracias por su tiempo… en mi perfil están los lugares en donde pueden ubicarme (solo por si a acaso) si tienen dudas y/o sugerencias**

**Gracias a: **

**mitsuki shiro**

**Arii-san de Fubuki**

**gazukifukizuya**

**dany-kun**

**Por sus comentaros… creo que ya no tengo más nada que decir hahaha se me acabaron las ideas así que sayo nos leemos luego (nadie lo leerá completo, lo sé -.-'porque lo hice tan largo)**


End file.
